


Collection of Final fantasy VII fanart

by UnLike_Us



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 7th Heaven - Freeform, Cat house, Cats, Fanart, Ironite, Multi, Nibel wolf, Wind Wing, Wolves, Wutai, child!Cloud, ill-tempered frog, random womaniser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnLike_Us/pseuds/UnLike_Us
Summary: Various Fanart from the compilation of Final Fantasy VII based on other fanfiction stories1. Tale of the Nibel Mountains2. Us & Them: Rebooted3. A maiden’s kiss4. The Cat House in Wutai





	1. Chapter 1

Fanart inspired by Tales of the Nibel mountains by Fringeperson

Link to their story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7459417/1/Tales-of-the-Nibel-Mountains

Depicting Cloud and his adoptive parents after he was thrown out of Nibelhime.

 


	2. No more 'big brother'

Fanart inspired by Us & Them: Rebooted by Madcap Minstrel

Link to the story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10306554/8/Us-Them-Rebooted

An Au where Sephiroth gets a chance to grow up alongside Aerith and her family.

This scene depicts a dream where Sephiroth is confronted by his not-so-platonic-feelings for his sister Aerith.

(In the background a nature documentary showing a Wind Wing and an Ironite...)

 

Sometimes when you read something it doesn't seem so sinister until you take the time to draw it.

Such was the case here.


	3. Evileye

Fanart inspired by A Maiden's Kiss by Denebola_Leo.

Link to the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128269

Depicting a random regular flirting with Tifa... And an audience of one.

 


	4. Cat in Cathouse

Fanart inspired by 'The Cat House in Wutai' by tocasia

Link to the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237964

Depicting Sephiroth and cats blissing out in the cathouse in Wutai

Coloured version with Fet-tip pens on tracing paper.

line art version

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this please share your thoughts.
> 
> If you'd like a fanart for your Final Fantasy VII fanfic tell me and I'll consider it :)


End file.
